darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zeldafan224/Demon's Souls
Now like I said I am going to talk about Demon's Souls. This blog will be on the story of how it all started and why the world is like what it is in the game. The world was once victime to a scourge of Demons in an past before King Allant took the throne. And entity of emense power, the Old One, had awaken the band of existence of the Demons that ripped the lands and consequently half of mankind parished. The remaining who would become The Monumentals would combine the knowledge of the Soul Arts to put the Old One ack into its' slumer. To divide the lands to where no life could come back the Monumentals ordered Archstones to be made and scattered across the land, and all would be conected to one cenertal Archstone for inter-regional travel. Admist the realm of reality and death was the Nexus, and place for the souls who traverse the ethreal hoppings to reclaim their bodies. And Below the Nexus sleeps the Old One. It offers the promise of limitless prosperity to those who give themselves upon it. King Allant XII of Boletaria deramed of endless prosperity of his kingdom and gave himself to the Old One's will, and awakening it from its' slumber. But prosperity did not fall upon his kingdom but a colorless fog of choas and clamaity swept over all lands. And the living could no longer remain sane. The many former citizens once prayed to God for divinity in life. Among the notable figures Saint Urbain was a highly repected man of great pritual knowledge and an abundance of faith. The Sixth Astraea and divine Maiden was woreshipped for her purity. And Urbains followers beileved he had dirct communication to God and throug him His message was delivered. And it was Urbain who believed that the place of Demons in Boletaria and the colorless fog was all a test from God. And all must use his miricles to banish the soul- thirsty horde. So to make this a bit more understanable I will revert it to make it easier. Pretty much what it is saying that thousands of year before your character make the journey to the Shrowded Land. The world was full of Demons and they greatest one of them all also the one that brought them there was named the Old One. The Old One was very strong and no knight or clergic could destroy it. By the failiure of the death of the Old One half of the human race was killed by the horde of Demons. Now you are probably thinking why they did not go through the Nexus to reclaim there bodies. It was impossible because the Demons feasted on their souls and then they lost their humaity and went mad. After doing so the Monumentals the only ones who had their sanity left ordered the creation of the Archstones so they could divide the land. Trapping the Demons within that land and miking sure no one could get to them so no life could start reviving its' self. All of 5 lands inacessable without going through the Nexus to were the centeral Archstone to were the player can travel to a new land. Now each Archstone for each world has 4 sub-world, these are the levels you are going to unlock pushing the Demons back. Now after the Monumentals made the Archstones and divided the lands over the thousands of years they slowly died off and now only one live in the Nexus. After the Monumentals put the Old One Back into its slumber that Demons also left the land. Until King Allant XII of Boletaria gave his soul to the will of the Old One to bring posperity among his people. But instead of the a colorless fog swept over the lands and the Old One slowly awakes underneath the Nexus. And the Demons return recking havoc on the lands. Then Saint Urbain comes in saying that the Demon scourge is but a test from god to see how much faith they have within them. And to use His miricles to fight the Demons and end the suffering. But that fails and the Demons again fest on the souls of those who fight them, and grow stonger on every soul. And slowly the people of the lands die stuck in their bodies and their souls cannot return to them. And go mad and the mad attack the living and choas rains over the kingdom of Bolegaria. I hope this give you the urge to play this game I will soon write of who your charcter travels through the fog to Boletaia and why he is there and the area you start our in. Thank you for reading if you got this far and leave a comment below. Category:Blog posts